


Star Wars: Survivors

by TheFandomIdjit



Series: The Keda Revere Chronicles! A star wars tale [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: The Jedi Temple has fallen and the empire has chosen to purge the world of the jedi order.But six of the younglings survive and young Keda Revere must take them to a safe place where they can hide until they are strong enough to fight back against the Empire.In the mean time an Old Jedi Knight shows up and helps to guide Young Keda in his quest to grow as a jedi.





	1. Escape in the night!

_“no, no!” the screaming continues for several minutes as several figures try their best to fend off a much bigger powerful figure hooded only in a black hood. One by one younglings fell to the ground and moved no more._

_All over the world stormtroopers turned on the jedi that fell and never got up again._

_“no!!”_

This scream was louder as a young boy drenched in sweat sat up in bed as he contemplated what he had just seen.

Keda thought for a moment wondering if he should find master Yoda and tell him what he saw.

But deep inside somehow he knew what he had seen had not been a dream but a force vision.

Getting up he grabbed his lightsaber and snuck down the hall.

He knew if he stayed to long he’d be cut down and killed just like he had seen happen in his vision.

Even as he snuck through hd kept his hand waiting on his lightsaber ready to fight if that was what he had to do.

Sliding up the passageway he headed for where the ships would be waiting.

Then he heard a sound behind him and he turned and found several much smaller younglings that were about two or three years old.

Nodding Keda whispered “come with me.”

There were five of the younglings that followed him into one of the ships that sat nearby.

Keda looked at the console frantically trying to figure out how to get it started.

Finally he reached into the force as Yoda had often instructed him, and in faith touched one of the bottoms.

To his great relief that Ship rose off the ground and started to move.

With the ship on automatic pilot he along with the five younglings watched as the only home they knew sent up columns of black velvety smoke.

A horrible headache took over him and his chest was filled with pain as he felt through the force the many jedi that died.

Keda had no idea where to go, he had no idea what to do.

He knew that sooner or later that cloaked menace would search for a long time and would hunt down and kill any who might have escaped.

He wanted to cry but he noticed the fear in his five companions and decided that for them he must remain strong.

"Keda, what's happening?" One of the boys who being force sensitive probably felt the disturbance.

It was not in Keda's nature to lie even to save another.

"A terrible menace has destroyed the temple and has killed the others, we are all that is left of the younglings." Keda answered gently.

"What do we do?" The young boy asked again.

Keda looked the boy over.

"What is your name?" He asked curiously.

"Tita Mitcu." The boy responded.

"Well Mitcu, we are still young and inexperienced we will find us a place to lie low for awhile until they are done hunting us then maybe we can come out of hiding and see if we can find any remaining Jedi that can train us up. As long as the four of us remain the Jedi are still alive." Keda responded.

He saw two of the younglings yawn and inspected the ship. It was a passenger ship made for long trips, it was in fact Senator Amidala's ship that they had stolen.

Inside one of the cabins on the ship were several cots enough to have slept all of Padme's servants and herself comfortably.

Keda saw to it that each of the four went to bed, but he himself sat in the Pilot’s seat and kept a watch on the open space around them mindful that somebody might soon come for them.

But even as he sat in the pilot seat he felt his eyes grow very heavy and then close tight as his chin fell against his chest as,he fell slowly to sleep.


	2. An Old Jedi!

"Keda, Keda wake up." An unfamiliar voice spoke softly but loud enough to make Keda jerk awake.

Looking around he finally spotted the source of the voice and his heart nearly leaped from his chest.

Sitting beside him in the other pilot seat sat a man with long flowing brown hair and a very sketchy beard, but yet he hasn't a man at all.

Keda was naturally very frightened thinking he was out of his mind or something seeing things and hearings things not there.

The man smiled at Keda with gentle understanding.

"You don't know me Keda but I've watched you grow into the intellegent young man that you are, you remind me very much of the boy I once was, My name is Qui Gon Jin, I was once a Jedi Knight and I come to you now to offer you guidance in becoming a great Jedi Master."

Keda listened carefully and nodded respectfully, he was indeed lost and was not yet a strong Jedi and he had five other lives trusting him to take care of them.

"Master Qui Gon, I humbly enter into your guidance, please show me what I must do, help me to protect those that came with me, how do I hide from thise who seek us?" Keda centured sinking to his knees.

Qui Gon nodded "Go Kedato The swamps of the planet Naboo there you will find a lake. There you will find the creatures known as the Gungans, there you can hide until the empire stops hunting you. And while you are there I will help you grow stronger. Someday you will be the Jedi Master who builds the New Jedi Temple." 

Keda heared all of this even as he was searching the ships map for the right coordinates to set sights for Naboo.

He was in terrible awe at the words the ghost like man was saying to him he Keda rebuild the Jefi Temple?

He wanted to do just that but would he be strong enough?

would he be able to keep himself along with five Jedi out of the eyes of the Dark side?

He shook himself He would do it, even if he didn't he would at least try his best to succeed.

Keda finally had the ship's coordinates set and they were making their way to Naboo.

During the day he spent timewith the other five at night he would settle into meditating with Master Qui gon who told him it would help him become stronger in the force.

And one day poking around he found a remote control hovering ball one that all padawans practiced with.

Keda didnt stop to ask why a senator would have one of these but instead started using it to practice.

But soon the planet came into view.

"Land the ship over there." Qui Gon's ghosty hand indicated pointing to a heavily grassy spot that was well hidden from the naked eye.

Keda did as he was told before calling out to the other younglings.

"Come, we are going into hiding and I've learned of a good place." He shared with them.

It was surprising to Keda that these younger Jedi were following him without question, none of them were voicing objection.

Quietly he followed the ghostly figure that led the way to the swamp and to the lake where Qui Gon had first met Jar Jar Binks so many years ago.


	3. A Meeting with Gungans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keda must convince Nass to give them shelter from the enemy.

At the swamp Keda led his companions down to the Gungan city, Qui Gone Jin had told him to take refuge with the Gunguns. But doubt was running high through his tiny mind.

Would the Gungans help them? What could he say to convince them?

The Gungans watch man shocked him in the arm with the electric stick he carried before glaring down at him as if Keda were something gross and not worthy of being hospitable to.

"Greetings Gungans, I have come so I may seek an audience with your boss!" Keda said nervously trying to sound confident.

The electric Speer holding man sent another guard to see if Nass would talk to the strangers on their doorstep.

It wasn't long before he found himself before the Big B. Out of respect he went down on one knee and spoke.

"Sire, years ago you fought along side the Naboo, and our Jedi Nights Qui Gone and Obi Wan, above ground there is much disturbance and us Jedi have become no more. I have come to humbly ask only for shelter and a small section of your large magnificent city to continue our Jedi training."

Keda broke off still on his knees bowing respectfully as Qui Gon had instructed and waited for Boss Nass to give his answer.

Keda was worried was he about to have to lead his trusting youngling friends back into the dangerous world above? Would they be thrown to the wolves? Would he be able to train further as a Jedi?

The Big Boss Nass was talking in Naboo language to the other Gungans in a rather excited way and very animated.

Then when Keda was getting the most anxious he remembered Yoda's words.

"Important it is to remember Patience is."

Seeing it might be awhile Keda sank into position and went into Meditation.

In this stance he found himself facing jedi Master: Qui Gon Jin.

"Keda relax you did well, if they do not accept you there are other places you can go to do what we want if only we can find it. Just stay calm and wait that's all you can do now." He told Keda

For the next few days I want you to practice meditating until you can learn to stay calm and to fear nothing." Qui Gon continued.

Keda felt a small hand touch his shoulders but still he did not move from his position until he heard Master Qui Gon speak softly.

"Keda, rise your friends need you, it seems we will soon get our answer."

Opening his eyes Keda rise from his meditative stance and dropped back into a bow for Boss Nass.

The large Gungan scratched his chin and in a booming voice he finally spoke.

"Shelter we can provide you until a more suitable situation can be found, we are honored to help Jedi younglings like yourself and we extend to you our protection as long as you remain here." 

A great weight fell off his shoulder and he bowed once more.

"Thank you Boss Nass."

"My attendant will show you to our spare rooms which you are free to use for what ever you choose."

Bowing Keda and the other younglings followed Boss Nass's servant down to a very empty section of the city.

The place looked like it hadn't been used in decades.

As if reading his mind the servant smiled sadly.

"this place once used to be crawling with Gungans and full of life, but the war we fought with Queen Amidala and Naboo took so many Gungans that this place became nothing more than a ghost town."

Keda felt bad for the Gungans and what he could clearly see was taken from them in the fight.


End file.
